A different Girl
by Mary J. Jackson
Summary: Maria era una adolescente de 15 años huérfana y problemática, deseaba no crecer nunca y no le caían bien los adultos,sus amigos eran los del colegio y los niños del orfanato. Pero,tal vez alguien la haga cambiar de parecer.  MJxOC  Lemmon prox caps


Era un día normal para Maria en el orfanato Presbterian Chlidren's Home, ella se encontraba en su cuarto cuando la llamaron.

, la sra. Swan quiere hablar con todos y exigió que Ud. No faltara. La reunión es la sala – dijo una empleada.

-Esta bien Rachel, ya voy.- respondio Maria, se arreglo un poco y salio a la sala.

Ya allí se encontraba todo el personal y los niños, cuando llegó la sra. Swan, y se dirigió ante ellos.

-Muy bien, los he reunido a todos para darles una importante noticia, - dijo la sra. Swan seria – Vendra alguien muy importante el dia de hoy y necesito que todos se comporten – dijo eso dirigiendose a los niños – recuerden que nos va a ayudar con los fondos del orfanato – se dirigio a todos – asi que no me avergüencen.

-No es por ofender Pamela, pero… ¿quien es esta persona tan importante? – le pregunto Maria a la sra. Swan.

La sra, swan se puso roja, ella detestaba que la llamaran por su nombre, preferia que le dijeran Sra. Swan por respeto. - Es el cantante Michael Jackson, asi que porfavor le respetan cuando llegue, ya se pueden retirar... menos la sta. Blanchett – diciendo esto todos salieron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo - Maria, tu vendras conmigo a mi oficina ahora mismo.

Maria no dijo nada solo siguió a la sra. Swan y entraron a la oficina, habia un silencio incomodo, así que Mariano decidió hablar.

-bueno, ¿para que me trajo aqui? – pregunto Maria aburrida

-Maria como ya lo dije allá en la sala, necesito que todos se comporten, en especial tú y sabes el por qué, pero creo que sería mejor que durante la visita del sr. Jackson tú te quedaras en tu habitación ¿entiendes? – respondio Swan

-claro que entiendo, pero creo que seria mejor que me dejaran salir y yo regresara a la hora que quiera – dijo Maria con una sonrisa de mala gana, lo cual hizo que a la Sra. Swan se enojara

- No Maria, te quedas en tu cuarto y ya

-esta bien, esta bien, no te estreses

- que bueno que entiendas – sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo – ya te puedes retirar.

-ok, adios.

El día paso normal hasta que ya era la hora que llegó Michael al orfanato, y como habian acordado Maria se quedo en su carto, ya Michael estaba por irse

–Bueno sra. Swan, ya me voy espero que…- dijo Michael pero no pudo terminar, porque alguien en una habitación estaba discutiendo con una empleada.

-¡Por favor Maria entiende que los niños deben comer!

-¡Yo se Harley pero son 5 minutos lo que te pido, 5 minutos y te los devuelvo!- diciendo esto Maria le cerro la puerta en la cara a Harley.

Harley vio al frente y se dio cuenta de que Michael y la sra. Swan.

-uh- se quedó congelada un instante y luego se disculpó- lamento que hayan visto eso.

-No importa sta. Moore, no es la primera que discute con la sta. Blanchett.

-si me permiten, ¿Quién es la joven con la que estabas discutiendo? – pregunto Michael

- es Maria, es un poco problemática, pero últimamente estamos preocupados por ella. – dijo otra empleada

-Rachel tiene razon, Maria es un poco problemática. – respondio Harley

- hmm… Rachel, dijiste que últimamente estan preocupados por ella ¿Por qué? – volvio a preguntar Michael

- bueno es por….- Rachel le empezo a contar todos los problemas que han tenido con ella.

Mientras tanto Maria en su cuarto.

-…. Así que Peter Pan rescató a los niños perdidos, pero lo que el no sabía es que garfio le tenia una trampa y… - tocaron la puerta- ya va chicos – se paró y fue a la puerta y la abrió – ¿que?.

-estem, Maria puedes salir un momento, tienes digamos una visita – dijo Rachel

-hem… ¡NO!, si salgo será en un rato a no ser que la visita que tengo quiera entrar - Maria iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Rachel la paró.

-esta bien, ya le digo al sr. Jackson.

-no será necesario, yo puedo esperar, aunque si me dejas entrar no tengo problema – dijo Michael dijiriendose a Maria.

- como quieras – dijo ella sin mucha importancia

Mike y Rachel entaron al cuarto y Maria continuo la historia.

- bueno, ¿Por donde iba? – les pregunto Maria a los niños

- por donde el capitan garfio le tendio una trampa a Peter – dijo un niño

-ah verdad, gracias, entonces el capitan garfio y sus pirata rodearon a Peter pan y lo emboscaron, - todos los niños pusieron cara de nervios - pero por suerte los niños perdidos y campanita tenian un plan, asi que campanita les dio una buena carga de polvo de hadas a los niños perdidos y ellos distrajeron a garfio y sus piratas y Peter pudo escapar con el tesoro, y desde entonces Peter y los niños perdidos juegan al tesoro perdido… FIN

-¡Bien, que bueno que a Peter no le pasó nada!- dijeron los niños

-bueno niños, ya se acabo la historia, es hora de comer, vengan- dijo Rachel

-si chicos, vayan tienen que comer para que sean como Peter! Jeje – dijo Maria

-ok, te vemos mas tarde – dijeron los niños

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- pregunt una niñita

- Emily, ahorita tengo una visita y no tengo hambre, pero los alcanzo mas tarde, ¿vale?

-esta bien, adios – diciendo esto le dio un besito en la mejilla


End file.
